The Day He Went Away
by Mitsukai Kasai
Summary: o.O;;; well just a basic beggining to a Dias/Rena love story ^_^ (chapter 2 coming soon! Promise!!! But not as dramatic and lovey dovey, just happy and loveydovey) o.O r


I do not own any of the Star Ocean Story characters ^_^;;;;   
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
Rena Lanford sat silently staring off at the young blonde boy from   
earth. " Claude..." she cried softly "How...how could you do this to  
me?" The man's face remained emotionless. " So ever since the mission   
to mars...Celine...and..." she suddenly stopped trying to catch her   
breathe back. She then silently walked over to her window looking out  
seeing her town, Ariel. Just below her she noticed the brown haired   
boy Ashton just below her. His arms were wrapped around the young   
Precis Newman. Rena forced a smile across her face. now why can't   
I be her? She thought to herself. She seems so...happy...  
She felt a tear trickle down her cheek as a pair of strong arms   
went around her waist. " Rena..." she heard the man softly whisper   
into her ear "This is my last night here...soon I must return to   
earth, I have duties there. So lets make this night worth something..."  
Rena's head then popped up and went wide-eyed, turning around in   
disbelief. "Claude?! What about Celine?!?" The young man slowly shook  
his head. " Celine...was just a fling.. But you, you, Rena Lanford is  
the one whom I love..."  
His lips lightly touched hers, her body trembled a little. She was   
scared but she had always loved that feeling Claude Kenni gave her.   
It was evening time, the outside where Ashton, Precis, Dias and the   
othersthe outside was dim, the room was dark...  
"Claude...I..." Rena then stopped talking and instead responding to   
kisses Claude kept giving her, knowing that there was no more needed   
to be said..  
  
Dias Flac looked up into the dim night sky. They had all spent   
the day in Ariel. It had been a long time since Dias had been in Ariel.  
He hadn't seen the sight of this place since the year his parents and   
Cecilla were murdered. He sighed looking over at the love-sick couple  
, Ashton and Precis. Precis seemed to have calmed down a lot since the  
mission. Now that she had the one man she truly loved. Rena seemed to  
have matured A LOT since the young warrior had last since her.   
She knew how to handle herself and she knew how to work her magic...  
He looked up at Rena's window, he notice her walk over to it everyonce  
in a while. Now the lights were dim. He then looked back down,   
ignoring his thought on what was going on up in the room, his "little   
sister" and Claude were doing. This is disgusting......the young   
warrior thought to himself. " We should head back to Salva...it's   
getting dark.." the man said standing, with his sword at his side   
starting to walk away from the others. " What about Big-Sister Rena   
and Big-Brother Claude?" asked the curious Leon  
"..." everyone sat silent waiting for Dias's reply.   
He stood there silent for one moment." I don't believe either   
of them will be coming with us..." Precis got a curious look on   
her face. " Dias...? Is there something wrong..?"   
asked précis slowly walking towards him as she released herself   
from Ashton's hold, just as a small smirk came across Celine's face   
as she let out a small giggle. Dias then turned around sending a   
sharp glare towards her. "W...what..?" she asked calmly trying to   
act innocent. "Ugh..." Precis let out. " Celine?! What is with you??   
You've been acting like such a bitch lately!" "GOD! Couldn't you be a   
little bit nicer about Rena and the others and consider other peoples  
feelings more?!" "EXCUSE ME?!" Celine shot back in a furious tone. "   
You better watch that mouth on you darling, you never know whats going   
to happen to you or your precious ashton or your friend Rena!!"   
she hissed back starting a fireball in her right hand.   
" Hey, Hey, Hey!!!!" shouted Ashton walking between the two.   
" that's enough!!" At this point Precis was furious, while an   
evil grin went across Celine's face. "Big-Brother Dias, what   
are we going to do now?" asked the small boy. "Well...whatever   
it is we better do it soon" spoke up Noel, standing up walking to   
Dias's side. Dias said nothing; he just stared off into the distance   
starting to walk out of Ariel leaving the others behind. "Come on!!"   
cheered Leon running after Dias, following Leon was Noel. "hmm..."   
started Precis looking over at Ashton. "What could be wrong...?"   
She asked holding Ashton's hand. Ashton just shrugged, while   
Precis got a concerned look on her face. And that Claude...going   
back to earth...? Before that thought never entered his mind...  
with Rena around.. the young girl though to herself. "Lets go,   
Precis.." said the boy with a small smile. "Alright!!"   
she agreed as they followed Dias and the others.  
Everyone had finaly returned to the hotel.   
Noone really spoke at all. In the bed to the far left sat Leon reading another one of his books,  
the bed next to him layed Noel, he had been working hard lately, a bit more than the others.  
In the next bed Dias Flac was lying down, off in a daydream.  
  
  
~Flashback~  
"Dias w-whats going on...?" asked Cecilla in a soft shaky voice,   
as the two children heard a sharp piercing scream. "Mother...?"   
the 15 year-old girl asked, holding onto her older brother's arm   
in fear. Dias bent down. "Cecilla...you stay here ok?"   
"But, Dias...I.." the girl frowned.   
"Please Cecilla..i wanna see if mother and father are alright..Ok?"   
She nodded her head in agreement, just as her brother ran off.   
Dias slowly walked through Shinago Forest, the smell was different   
than usual, instead of the fresh clean air he was used to smelling   
it was full of fear and death, his eyes then widened. "MOTHER!!!"   
he looked down at the woman.   
Her face as pale as a ghost, her eyes blank and body lifeless.   
He watched the woman lying in a pool of her own blood red blood;   
anger flowed through his body when he saw this. Not to far away   
lied his father, just as his mother was. "Dammit..." he yelled aloud.   
"What kind of sick bastard would do this to two people so innocent..."   
He looked around trying to be as cautious as possible.   
"If they aren't here now...where could they..."   
he was then interrupted by a piercing scream.   
"CECILLA!!!!" he screamed aloud running through the   
forest jumping over bushes, ducking under tree branches,   
he then came to a holt. "Cecilia..." he sadly whispered.   
"Haha...they all are gone and now it's time for you to join them!"   
said a cold voice from behind. "The hell...?"   
he turned around seeing 3 men, before he knew it he was out cold.  
"..." Everything was dark and silent. "Cecilla...Mother...Father..." he thought to himself.  
"Am...I...dead...?" the young warrior thought to himself.   
The time he was lying alone it felt like hours...long painful hours...  
"HEAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he heard a fimular voice scream.   
" Rena...you need to take a break, I'm sure he's fine,   
he just needs to sleep, you need your sleep too Rena,   
you've been casting these spells since early this afternoon."   
He heard Mayor Regis say. "NO!", she yelled back. "   
I really need to know I saved Dias, I can't loose him now!!!"   
"HEAL!!"  
"...rena...?" Dias softly moaned. Rena's eyes went wide.   
"Oh my god...dias...dias are you awake?!" her voice asked  
sounding relived. The boy slowly opened his eyes. Everything   
was a blur for a minute..he then saw Rena. He quickly sat up.   
"Cecilla!!! Mother?! Father?! "Oh god..." cried Rena, giving her   
mother Westa a pained look as tears ran down her cheeks. "  
They...killed them...those bandits killed my family didn't they..?"   
Asked Dias in a cold tone. They all remained silent, just as Rena   
collapsed onto the floor. "Rena!!!" Dias and Westa both yelled.   
"oh dear..." said westa. She really is exsusted, she's been casting   
her healing power on you for hours...poor girl. Dias looked amazed.   
"She has...?" "Yes.." added on Regis, she's been worried sick over you.   
Regis picked up the girl in his arms. "don't worry westa,   
I'll get her home safe..." "Thank you Regis..." she replied in a soft   
tone. She slowly walked over to young dias with worried eyes, brushing  
her hand across his forhead. "thank god your OK, Dias...I know Rena   
would not have been able to handle you dying...it was hard enough and   
still is over your parents and your sister" she faintly smiled.   
I'm gonna let you get some rest sweetie..." Dias didn't respond.   
Westa then turned off the lights leaving the room. He could hear  
her cries as she walked out of the house. Dias slowly got out of   
the bed watching Westa talking to Regis who held the fainted Rena   
in his arms. "Rena..." Dias said with a sigh.  
  
~Days later~  
"Dias!!! You can't go!!" shouted Rena running after him. He sighed   
heavily. "May I ask why not.." Rena was now at the point of crying.   
"I know what happened to your family was tragic and painful! It was   
for me too! Cecilla and your parents were like family to me, just as  
you are! I can't loose you now!" He turned away. "I'm sorry Rena...I  
must.." He then heard her cry for a moment, as he turned around seeing  
a pained expression on her face, that same expression she had when her  
father died and his family was killed. "...Goodbye Rena..." he then took off into a new life  
and a new journey. "Dias..." she whispered as he walked off.  
~End of flashback~  
"Hey Dias!! You awake??" asked Ashton. He looked over at the boy  
and said nothing. "Guess so..." said Precis with a sigh.   
"Hmm...wonder how Rena is doing.." she added on. "Haha.." Celine   
trailed off. "JESUS, WITCH!! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" screamed Precis  
again. "D'oh!" yelled Ashton. "Not this again!" One side of the   
room stood an angry précis, and on the other side an angry celine.   
"Big-Sister Precis!!" yelled Leon. "Can't anyone around here get ANY   
sleep?!" moaned Noel aloud-in frustration. "Celine!! Why are you against Rena so?!   
Seems like everyone around here likes her but you!!"   
"Haha..." started Celine again. "Darling...I'm not the only one who  
hates Rena.." She simply said sending a fire bolt towards her.   
"Ahh!" yelled précis as the fireball floated towards her. "Damn you,   
Celine!!" she screamed. "Big-Sister Precis...lets just get some sleep..  
ignore Celine. "I guess your right,..." she said with a sigh.   
The lights went off and everyone fell asleep. Rena...thought Dias,   
just before he closed his eyes to fall asleep.  
  
~Next Morning~  
Rena woke up, her sheet was wrapped around her body. "Claude...?"   
she asked just as she looked over to the other side of the bed.   
"Hmm...where could that Claude be?" she thought with a smile.   
She slowly got up putting on a white tank top, with a pair of soft   
black pants and black boots on. She placed her crescent beret in her   
hair, poofing on some new perfume and placing some make-up on to make   
herself seem atleast a little decent..  
He's got to be with the others, I know Claude would say Goodbye   
before leaving...he would never just leave like that... she thought   
in prayer to herself.   
Not too long later she arrived in Salva, arriving at the hotel. Rena   
softly knocked on the door. "Come in!!" she heard a hyper précis yell.  
"Hey guys!!" Rena said cheerfully. "Hey Rena!" Everyone shouted back  
accept for Dias. She wasn't surprised though, that was typical of the  
young warrior. "Hello Big-Sister Rena" said the young boy. Rena smiled  
at him. "Have you seen big-brother Claude around?" Rena's smile turned  
into a frown. "I...no...I haven't" Dias's head popped up in concern for  
his friend. "You know...." Added on Precis. " I haven't seen Celine   
since yesterday evening" " haha, yea!" added on Ashton.   
" Precis and her got into a huge fight and...Rena? Whats the matter?   
He asked watching the girl look off into the distance.   
Everything.... was a lie...? She thought to her self and her face   
went as white and a ghost and her eyes filled up with tears..  
" I...I gotta go..." she said as she ran out of the room.   
"Rena!!!" shouted Precis heading after her. "No, let me handle this!"   
Dias said stopping her. She looked back at Ashton as he nodded his head  
. "Alright..." she said backing out of his way. The young warrior then  
headed after the girl watching her. He then hid behind a corner.   
She furiously started punching the wall. "Everything was a lie!!!  
He lied to me!! Damn you Claude!!!" Dias jumped a bit shocked to hear  
Rena curse. He must have meant A LOT to her... he thought silently.   
"Nooo...." She cried. "How could he?!?!" "He...he never loved me did  
he...?" she cried falling to her knees. "He...never loved me, he never  
cared..." " I...wish...I wish I was dead!!!" she yelled aloud.   
Dias then jumped out from his hiding spot. "Rena...never let me   
catching you say that again..." said the deep voice. "Dias?!" she asked  
surprised. " ...he isn't worthy of your love, you deserve the best..."  
" I wouldn't waste your time crying over filth like himself.." They   
sat silently while Rena cried. "...he...he wasen't filth, he was   
perfect...he..."   
  
"Perfect?! Rena!! Think about it!! He deserted his Comrades   
for so-called going back to earth! He then kneeled down looking  
at the girl in the eyes. " You think a man who took Celine Jules   
plans on going back to earth...no...I don't think so...a man who   
goes with Celine Jules usually ends up going back to her parents...so   
they are more than likely at Mars."   
"...Mars?" asked the crying girl. The warrior nodded his head.   
" He doesn't deserve your love Rena,   
he treated you horribly...he used you for a onenight stand just  
because he wanted a little knowing he couldn't get any from that   
whore he was planning on traveling with. He then stood up again.   
To Rena he looked so handsome, his cape waving at his back, his sword   
at his side and his long blue hair flowing around him. The man who in  
her past acted as the part of an older brother to her, she was seeing  
him in a new light. "...Dias..." she whispered as he walked off.   
  
"...dias...your acting so different...you have that look of concern,  
the one that you gave me the day of the death of my father..."   
"Could it really be you care for me still...? ...But your not sure   
if you can protect me like you once said Claude could...?"  
"...are you still that same young man who left Ariel 2 years ago...well  
... I mean that same young man before your family was killed?"  
  
  
...do you still care...?  
  
...dias...  
  
  



End file.
